They Can't Catch Me
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: This is a story about 5 teenagers being runaways, and their 'creator' wants them back. They leave their families to take the chance to live.


Hm...

Nowhere in sight.

Perfect!

I hope this goes on.

I don't want them to find me.

* * *

I got to say good-bye before I go...

Or else they would worry about me.

But, as he said, I have no time to waste.

What to do?

* * *

Making a run for it?

Questions are:

What about them?

What about my future?

Focus, just leave them notes, and they'll be fine...

Hopefully.

* * *

This is a story about 3 teenagers.

Teenagers who will either take the chance to live, but might not ever see their friends and family again, or take the chance to hide and die next to their families.

Where may they be going, you ask?

Anywhere, basically.

They're moving targets.

An enemy is trying to hunt them down, but who knows who the enemy is, and why he/she wants them?

* * *

Since my location is currently in Hollywood, I won't have good chances to **not** get caught.

I need to stay hidden.

There's not turning back now.

But, I need more than my feet to travel.

I can't afford airplane travel.

Hm. Might as well steal a jet.

I won't get caught anyways, because I'm not human.

Yeah, that's right.

Beck Oliver is not human, that's me.

I found out I was not human just a couple months ago.

_Flashback..._

_"This is not good," I told them._

_"Of course it's not, Beck. We're non-humans," Felix replied._

_"We are?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Look, we were experiments from this very place. Well, there was only 5 successes. Those experiments, including us, were let go, to be observed. But, then, our creator, let's say, wanted us back for some reason," Felix explained._

_"Who is our creator?" I wondered._

_"I don't know."_

_"Why is there only three of us, and what are the names of the experiments?"_

_"Well, he couldn't get all of us, and as for the names, he has a list...of 5._

_1. Felix Garcia_  
_2. Ryan Laserbeam_  
_3. Beck Oliver_  
_4. Fredward Benson_  
_5. Kendall Knight"_

_"Interesting. So, what are our powers?"_

_"Well, it differs. All I know is that we all have the ability to communicate though mind."_

_End of flashback..._

Hm...

I need to know what type of power I hold.

I get mad at the fact that I don't know my power.

Suddenly, a flame appeared on my fist.

"AH!" I screamed.

So, this is my power; to make flames appear out of nowhere. I guess it's worth the wait. Plus, I can control it, and it doesn't burn.

Okay, getting back to my plan to steal a jet. Wait, what if I just use my fire powers as a jet pack?

I tried what I thought.

It works! Now, I need to find the others.

* * *

I'm Freddie Benson, Experiment #4.

I don't believe it, but it's true.

I'm not human, then?

But, if I'm not human, what are my powers, that is, if I have any?

"Hello?" I heard a voice said.

Hm?

"Yeah, hello! I'm talking to you through thought, so don't reply to me with a scream."

Well, okay then. Who are you?

"My name is Beck Oliver. I'm like you, an experiment. I've come from Battleship Halberd, where we were created, to save you from getting taken back."

Well, that explains everything. Wait, why do I have to run away from home?

"Nowhere is safe. We have to keep moving so our creator doesn't catch us."

How many of us are there?

"Only five. But, only three of us remain on the ground. The other two are stuck in the Battleship Halberd, I'm afraid. I was stuck as well, but apparently, I got set free."

So, how do we get the other two back?

"We go to the Battleship Halberd. I'll clear things up. Our creator is NOT on the Battleship Halberd. He is in a different ship. The Battleship Halberd is just a place were he keeps all of his failed and successed experiments."

What are the names of the experiments that are on the Battleship Halberd?

"Felix Garcia and Ryan Laserbeam."

So, we just run?

"Well, we need to meet somehow to work out a plan. But, we can't tell our friends and family this. They might try to persuade us to stay in the unsafe zone."

Okay. Where do we meet?

"My RV, in Hollywood. I'll try to find you, instead of you trying to find me. It'll be easier that way."

I'll meet you there, Beck.

"I'll meet you there, too, Fredward."

Just call me Freddie.

* * *

Author's Notes: Plus 40 points if you get my Kirby reference!


End file.
